dhmismergeredfandomcom-20200215-history
Sketchbook
Sketchbook, also called other names, is the teacher puppet from the first episode of Don't Hug Me I'm Scared. It teaches the puppets about creativity. It also made several cameo appearances in later episodes and reappeared in the 6th episode. Appearance Sketchbook is a small white sketchbook with two short black arms. It can has pages that can be turned over. The main page is white with black lines for eyebrows and a mouth and two round eyes. During difference scenes, it's appearance can change by turning over a knew page. This includes a light bulb, mutlicoloured hair, leaves and sticks, time with a clock that replaces the letter "i" and brain, hearts and rain. Personality The sketchbook like to be "creative", however it only wants people to be creative within its own ideas and boundaries. For example when the Yellow Guy painted a clown picture, it responded by pouring oil over it and telling him to slow down. Later when it asks to "Get leaves and sticks and arange them into your favourite colour". The Yellow Guy picks green which the sketchbook dislikes. It responds by placing a black X over it and telling the puppet that it is not a creative colour. ]] Quotes * What's your favorite idea? Mine is being creative." * "I see a silly face, walking along and smiling at me!" * "Listen to your heart, listen to the rain, listen to the voices inside your brain." * "'Cause you're not thinking creatively!" * "Green is not a creative color." * "Come on, guys, let's get creative!" * "Maybe to you, but not to me." * "I use my hair to express myself." * "Now let's all agree to never be creative again." * "Come on, take another look." * "Woah, there, friend! You might need to slow down * "Now lets all agree to never be creative again!" Trivia * The sketchbook is seen twice on Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 2 - TIME and once in Don't hug me I'm scared 3. * Joseph confirmed on twitter that its gender is paper. It was commonly assumed that it was female because of its high pitched voice. * Although it is commonly called Paige, this has been debunked. If you click on the first picture on Becky and Joe's website, the caption of it is Sketchbook. * Sketchbook likes to pick on the Yellow Guy the most. * Strings were used for its movement * It does not seem to show anger on the outside only on the outside. In fact until episode 6 it was the only teacher who has not attempted to physically harm any of the puppets * It can lift pages by itself * Although it says that green isn't creative. It has green in its mutlicoloured strands of hair * When it shows the picture of the brain. The Temporal Lobe is green. This is the part of the brain that progress auditory information. This could mean that the ability to understand sound is useless. * In Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6 during the Lamp's animated dream sequence, Sketchbook appears on the wall with Duck and Tony, and is portrayed with legs. It had legs only in the animated world like Colin. Category:Characters Category:Teachers Category:Non-binary characters Category:Puppets Category:Animated Characters Category:Objects Category:Love Cult Category:Possible Love Cult Members